bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tatsuki Arisawa
| obrazek = Tatsuki Episode 343.png|Nowy wygląd Ep142Tatsuki.jpg|Stary wygląd | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 17 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 39 | wiek = 15-17 27 (epilog) | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 155 cm''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | waga = 41 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Karakura | zawód = Uczennica liceum, asystent instruktora w dōjōManga Bleach; Rozdział 425, strony 9-10 | zespół = Zespół Karakura-Raizer | bazy operacyjne = Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = ? | edukacja = Liceum Karakura | podstawowe umiejętności = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 2 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 2 | debiut w grach wideo = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japoński głos = Junko Noda | angielski głos = Wendee Lee | hiszpański głos = Isabel Valls (Hiszpania) Maggie Vera (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest studentką Liceum Karakura, chodzi do tej samej klasy co Ichigo, który jest jej przyjacielem z dzieciństwa i byłym partnerem w karate. Wygląd Tatsuki jest średniego wzrostu nastolatką o czarnych oczach i granatowych włosach. Jej wygląd zewnętrzny doskonale kontrastuje z wyglądem jej przyjaciółki, Orihime Inoue. Fryzura nadaje jej chłopięcy wygląd. Jej włosy są krótkie i ciemne oraz chaotycznie rozłożone po całej głowie, co podkreśla jej brak kobiecości. Najczęściej widzimy ją w szkolnym mundurku lub w stroju do karate, który nosi podczas treningów w szkole albo dōjō. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena zapuszcza dłuższe włosy, które sięgają jej do ramion. Przez nowy wygląd staje się bardziej kobieca. Osobowość Tatsuki jest typem osoby, która często kogoś chroni, chyba, że zostanie sprowokowana. Wykorzystuje swoją nieprzeciętną siłę do czynienia szkód osobom, które sprawiły problem jej lub jej przyjaciołom. Bardzo łatwo spostrzega ludzi, którzy irytują Orihime lub czynią wobec niej jakąś głębszą osobistą zniewagę, co widzimy, gdy Kon w ciele Ichigo prawi jej wiele komplementów i najwyraźniej całuje ją w policzek. Po takich sytuacjach pozostaje bardzo zła przez długi okres czasu, nawet po tym, jak nie udało jej się złapać Kona, który uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Ma bardzo duży wgląd na osobowość Ichigo. Kiedy byli dziećmi, Tatsuki wielokrotnie ratowała go, kiedy został pobity, a także dopingowała go, gdy był widocznie zdenerwowany. Jest tomboyem praktykującą karate i posiadającą marzenia o zostaniu mistrzem vale tudo. Obecnie jest jedną z najsilniejszych w Japonii w swojej grupie wiekowej. Jej jedyną kobiecą cechą jest to, jak pisze się jej imię: używając hiragany (たつき), choć korzysta z niej, gdyż uważa, iż nie liczy się to, że wygląda kobieco, tylko fakt, iż pisanie jej imienia za pomocą kanji wygląda nieprzyjemnie. Tatsuki jest stałą ochroną dla Orihime przed chłopakami chcącymi umówić się z nią na randkę lub szkolną lesbijką, Chizuru Honshō (która często niespodziewanie podchodzi do Inoue i chce złapać ją za piersi). Tatsuki robi to od szkoły średniej, gdy pobiła kilku zbirów próbujących ściąć włosy Orihime, co uczynił także brat Inoue przed swoją śmiercią. Po tym zdarzeniu Tatsuki obiecała dziewczynie, że ochroni ją przed każdym, kto ośmieli się sprawić jej krzywdę. Słowa te doprowadziły Inoue do płaczu, a obie dziewczyny są od tej pory przyjaciółkami. Historia thumb|right|190px|Mała Tatsuki w swoim dōjō Tatsuki poznała Ichigo, kiedy mieli po 4 lata, w dōjō, gdzie Arisawa trenowała karate. Tatsuki twierdzi, że była pierwszą osobą, która sprawiła, że Ichigo się rozpłakał, i to już po jednym uderzeniu. Dzięki wspólnym treningom szybko się zaprzyjaźnili.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 3-5 Regularnie pokonywała Ichigo aż do 6 klasy, a od dnia, kiedy walkę wygrał Ichigo, nie stoczyli ze sobą już żadnego pojedynku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 25 strona 2 Matka Ichigo zmarła, kiedy mieli po 9 lat. Ichigo zaczął wagarować, więc Tatsuki postanowiła poszukać chłopca. Znalazła go na brzegu rzeki, w miejscu śmierci jego matki, gdzie spędził cały dzień.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 16-17 Gdy byli dziećmi, prawdopodobnie jeszcze przed śmiercią jego matki spytała go, czy to prawda, że widzi duchy. Ichigo zaprzeczył, a Tatsuki uwierzyła mu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 19, strony 6-7 Arisawa poznała Orihime w gimnazjum, krótko po śmierci jej brata. Stała się jej obrońcą i ze względu na jej przyjaźń i opiekuńczość, Orihime zaufała jej na tyle, że zapuściła długie włosy, które uznała za symbol ich więzi oraz obiecała, że nigdy nie zetnie ich na krótko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 42, strony 13-15 Do dziś są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki rozmawia z Orihime w drodze do klasy W Liceum Karakura, Tatsuki rozmawia z Orihime i zauważa, że Ichigo spóźnił się na zajęcia. Gdy temat rozmowy schodzi na Kurosakiego, Inoue wydaje się zmieszana, więc Arisawa zaczyna wypytywać, co przyjaciółka o nim myśli. Orihime, ku jej zdziwieniu, stwierdza, że Kurosaki pomimo chłodnego obycia i grymasu na twarzy wydaje jej się zabawny, po czym, próbując naśladować jego minę, wybucha śmiechem. Rozmowę przerywa im Michiru Ogawa, która informuje ich o domniemanym wypadku, w wyniku którego wczorajszego wieczoru ciężarówka staranowała dom Kurosakiego. Gdy Arisawa zaczyna wypytywać o to, czy Ichigo jest ranny, on sam pojawia się na korytarzu, uderza przyjaciółkę i oświadcza, że żyje i ma się dobrze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 2, strony 6-8 Kiedy Tatsuki i Orihime idą do klasy, Inoue zderza się z Ichigo, przez co upuszcza wszystkie książki. Tatsuki beszta Ichigo, każąc mu pomóc Orihime podnieść z podłogi książki. Inoue, onieśmielona spotkaniem Ichigo, szybko wymyśla wymówkę i ucieka. Tatsuki pyta Ichigo, dlaczego spóźnił się na lunch, ale on mówi jej, by się nie martwiła oraz że wszystko opowie później.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 2 Po szkole Tatsuki przychodzi do domu Orihime z duszoną wołowiną i ziemniakami, wyjaśniając, że zasugerowała jej to matka. Obie wchodzą do pokoju Inoue i cieszą się obiadem. Tatsuki stwierdza, że gdyby nie przyniosła dla koleżanki normalnego jedzenia, wtedy Orihime przygotowałaby jakiś niesamowity dziwny posiłek. Kiedy Tatsuki i Orihime rozmawiają, słyszą odgłosy pochodzące z kuchni. Nagle jeden z pluszowych misiów Inoue upada na podłogę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 5, strony 5-8 thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki zaatakowana przez Acidwire'a Inoue podbiega do pluszaka i dostrzega duże rozprucie na jego głowie i zastanawia się, jak do tego doszło. Tatsuki zauważa z niepokojem, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. Orihime dostrzega krew na ręce, a chwilę później zostaje uderzona przez Hollowa. Nie jest jednak w stanie zobaczyć, czy zlokalizować napastnika i bezwładnie upada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 5, strony 9-10 Z kolei Tatsuki zostaje rzucona na przeciwległą ścianę i w wyniku obrażeń także zaczyna krwawić. Acidwire jeszcze raz uderza Arisawę, a następnie zaczyna ją dusić. Inoue próbuje przyjść przyjaciółce z pomocą, jednak Tatsuki z trudem łapie oddech i po chwili traci przytomność.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 5, strony 14-17 Po pokonaniu Hollowa, który okazał się być Sorą Inoue, wspomnienia Tatsuki oraz Orihime zostały zastąpione, a rany uleczone. Następnego dnia, obie dziewczyny i ich przyjaciele rozmawiają ze sobą, jedząc lunch, jak gdyby nic się nie zdarzyło.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 6, strony 18-20Anime Bleach; Odcinek 3 thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki czule głaskająca Inoue Tatsuki jest obecna w szkole podczas dnia, gdy Rukia pojawia się z Soul Candy dla Ichigo. Arisawa głaska Orihime po głowie, przynosząc jej obiad w postaci bohenku chleba. Następnie krzyczy na Chizuru, która ponownie flirtuje z Inoue. Później widzimy ją wraz z resztą przyjaciół, którzy panikują na widok wskakującego do ich klasy przez okno Ichigo, nie wiedząc, że w rzeczywistości jest to Kon w ciele Kuroskiego. Choć chłopak zwraca uwagę na Orihime, Tatsuki pyta się go, jak udało mu się otworzyć okno od zewnątrz. Kiedy Kon całuje Inoue w rękę, Arisawa ciągnie go, obraża i wyzywa do walki. Wszystko kończy się jednak tym, że oboje stają naprzeciw siebie, po czym chłopak całuje Arisawę w policzek, mówiąc, że jest słodka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 14, strony 8-14 thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki rozwścieczona przez Kona w ciele Ichigo Rozwściecza to Tatsuki na tyle, że traci resztki swojego opanowania. Dziewczyna zaczyna rzucać ławkami we wszystkich, za których bierze Ichigo. Następnie ona i jej przyjaciele oglądają walkę Ichigo z powietrzem, gdzie tak naprawdę jego przeciwnikiem jest Ichigo w formie Shinigami. Po wyjściu z sali Ichigo, Kona i Rukii staje się zupełnie jasne, że Tatsuki nadal jest rozwścieczona tym, co właśnie miało miejsce, przez co jej koledzy spoglądają na nią z przerażeniem. Orihime następnie mówi, że osoba, która wyglądała jak Ichigo, tak na prawdę nią nie była.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 6 Tatsuki przeraża następnie Keigo, który wchodzi do klasy, a także nauczyciela, który wchodząc patrzy się na niego. Następnie Ryō Kunieda informuje ją, że będzie miała kłopoty w związku z bałaganem powstałym w klasie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 15, strony 2-6 thumb|left|190px|Projekt Tatsuki na plastykę Kilka dni później, Tatsuki i Orihime rozmawiają o swoich projektach na plastykę ze swoją przyjaciółką, Michiru Ogawą, która prosi Arisawę o pokazanie swojego plakatu, gdyż ona sama nie jest co do swojego przekonana. Tatsuki z dumą wręcza jej swój projekt, mówiąc, że w przyszłości zostanie mistrzynią sztuk walki kobiet. Arisawa i Ogawa są następnie zszokowane projektem pokazanym przez Inoue. Obie dziewczyny karcą Orihime za jej złą interpretację projektu. Następnie Inoue wita Ichigo, po czym zarówno ona, jak i Michiru są zszokowane jego "dobrym humorem". Orihime zastanawia się, ku zdziwieniu Ogawy, dlaczego Kurosaki jest taki spięty. Skłania to Tatsuki do zapytania się koleżanki o datę dzisiejszego dnia. Michiru odpowiada, że jest 16. czerwca. Arisawa gratuluje następnie Inoue, że udało jej się spostrzec coś, co jej zajęło 3 lata, po czym odchodzi, mówiąc, aby zakończyły dziś wszelkie sprawy związane z Ichigo, ponieważ jutro będzie nieobecny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17, strony 12-16 thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki i Orihime rozmawiają na temat Ichigo Później Orihime przychodzi do domu Tatsuki, by porozmawiać z nią na temat Ichigo. Arisawa zaczyna opowiadać o tym, iż w dzieciństwie Kurosaki zawsze trzymał się swojej matki oraz o tym, że za każdym razem pokonywała go w sparingach. Wspomina też, że zawsze uśmiechał się, gdy widział twarz swojej matki, nawet po przegranej walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 17, strony 3-5 Następnie mówi o śmierci jego matki i o tym, że od tamtego momentu już nigdy nie był tym samym uśmiechniętym dzieckiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 18, strony 15-16, 18 Gdy zaczął padać deszcz, Tatsuki zauważa, że tamtego dnia pogoda była taka sama. Orihime pyta Arisawę, czy może pożyczyć jej parasol, na co ta odpowiada twierdząco. Tatsuki oferuje też dziewczynie nocleg w swoim domu, dodając, że dziura w jej domu nie została jeszcze naprawiona. Jest zaskoczona faktem, iż Inoue została wyrzucona ze swojego domu. Kiedy pyta ją, gdzie teraz śpi, Orihime żartobliwie odpowiada, że w śpiworze pod gołym niebem. Odkrywa, że Inoue przebywa teraz w hotelu, po czym ta dokucza Arisawie, która mówi, że jej żart nie był zabawny. Pomimo propozycji złożonej przez Tatsuki, Orihime opuszcza dom przyjaciółki. Po wyjściu z mieszkania, Inoue zastanawia się nad rozmową z Arisawą i jest zdenerwowana, gdyż martwi się o Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 24, strony 2-6 thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki gryzie Numb Chandelier Później przy Liceum Karakura, za Orihime pojawia się Hollow o nazwie Numb Chandelier. Inoue próbuje szybko pogonić Tatsuki i Chizuru z tego obszaru, ponieważ żadna z nich nie byłaby bezpieczna w pobliżu istoty. Podczas gdy one odchodzą, Inoue zostaje złapana. Krzyki dziewczyny sprawiają, że Arisawa wraca się do tego miejsca, przedzierając się przez ludzi kontrolowanych przez Numb Chandelier. Następnie Chizuru chwyta ramię dziewczyny i zaczyna je ściskać. Orihime zostaje ponownie schwytana. Arisawa stara się jej pomóc, jednak zostaje trafiona przez nasienie Hollowa, przez co upada na ziemię. Hollow chwyta swoją ofiarę i karze jej krzyczeć, jednak Tatsuki gryzie go w jedną z macek. Numb Chandelier zaczyna krzyczeć z bólu i po uderzeniu Arisawy zamierza ją zabić. Gdy upada na ziemię, prosi Inoue, aby nie płakała. Przyjaciółka zaczyna biec jej na pomoc, jednak Tatsuki niechętnie uderza ją w brzuch, by straciła przytomność. Kiedy Orihime nabywa swoje Shun Shun Rikka, jest w stanie za pomocą Tsubakiego zabić Hollowa. Podczas tej walki, Arisawa zostaje wyleczona za pomocą umiejętności przyjaciółki, Sōten Kisshun.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 14 Kilka dni po pokonaniu Numb Chandeliera, Tatsuki spotyka się z Orihime i mówi jej, że jest drugą najsilniejszą kobietą w Japonii. Inoue przyrzeka jej później, że wróci do domu żywa z Soul Society. Soul Society Kiedy Zennosuke Kurumadani obserwuje Super bohaterów Karakury i wędruje po mieście, zostaje zauważony przez Tatsuki, która przerywa mu mówiąc, że wygląda podejrzanie, kiedy ogląda dzieci bawiące się ze sobą (Karin, Jintę i Ururu). Shinigami jest kompletnie zaskoczony, ponieważ ona może bez problemu go zobaczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 88.5, strona 5 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki zaglądająca do podejrzanej kabiny Podczas rozpoczęcia nowego semestru szkolnego, Tatsuki spotyka Orihime i resztę, którzy niedawno wrócili z Soul Society. Arisawa pozdrawia ich wszystkich kiedy wchodzą do klasy. Pod koniec dnia widzimy ją z Inoue podczas jedzenia. Kiedy Orihime okazuje swoje zmartwienie, Tatsuki pyta ją, czy podczas jej "wizyty u krewnych" stało się coś niepokojącego. Inoue tłumaczy, że jej zmartwienie dotyczy tego, iż sądzi, że jest bezużyteczna, po czym przyjaciółka zaczyna ją pocieszać. Mówi jej, że to, czy jest użyteczna czy też nie, nie jest czymś, o czym ona może decydować. Słowa Arisawy podnoszą ją na duchu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 64 Tatsuki wydaje się później zapomnieć o Orihime i reszcie przyjaciół, gdy ci zostają wciągnięci w wymiar Ririn, Kurōdo i Novy w ramach testów przeprowadzanych przez Uraharę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 65 W damskiej łazience Tatsuki doznaje przerażającego doświadczenia. Choć wydawałoby się, że jest sama, to słyszy hałas dochodzący z jednej z kabin. Kiedy otwiera drzwi, nie zastaje nikogo. Następnie światła zaczynają migotać i gasnąć, co przeraża dziewczynę i skłania ją do ucieczki. Wtedy też napotyka niewidzialnego napastnika. Zostaje porwana, a na miejscu zdarzenia pozostaje po niej tylko opaska jako dowód, iż kiedykolwiek tędy przechodziła. Arisawa staje się pierwszą porwaną osobą, którą musi znaleźć Ichigo podczas "Gry śmierci".Anime Bleach; Odcinek 67 Ona i inni koledzy zostają później uwolnieni na obrzeżach miasta Karakura.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 68 Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki wściekła odpowiedzią Ichigo Później w czasie pierwszego najazdu Arrancarów, Tatsuki prawie umiera z rąk Yammiego Llargo, który korzysta z techniki Gonzui w celu pożywienia się ludzkimi duszami. Widząc to, Yammy pyta Ulquiorry, czy ona jest jedną z tych, których szukają, gdzie w rzeczywistości oboje starają się znaleźć Ichigo. Na ratunek przybywa Chad i Orihime, którzy ratują dziewczynę w samą porę. Inoue chroni Sado i Tatsuki, w wyniku czego Tsubaki zostaje zniszczony na drobne kawałki. Yammy prawie zabija Orihime, jednak jego atak zostaje zatrzymany przez ostrze Kurosakiego.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 113 Tatsuki jest również świadkiem walki Ichigo i Grimmjowa, kiedy on i jego Fracción atakują Karakurę w środku nocy. Jest przerażona, gdy widzi, co się dzieje z Kurosakim. Dziewczyna nie jest przez nich zauważona podczas starcia, ponieważ schodzi z zasięgu ich wzroku. Oprócz bitwy Ichigo, Arisawa jest świadkiem walki pomiędzy zespołem Tōshirō Hitsugayi i jego zespołem, a przybyłymi Arrancarami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 121Manga Bleach; Rozdział 211, strony 17-18 Kiedy Orihime zostaje zabrana do Hueco Mundo, Tatsuki pyta Ichigo o miejsce jej pobytu. Kiedy milczy, łapie go za koszulkę, wymuszając odpowiedź. Kurosaki mówi jej, że to nie ma z nią nic wspólnego. Nagle uderza go w twarz, odrzucając go w stronę ściany, po czym mówi, że nie mówi jej tego, co chciałaby usłyszeć.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 142 Przed wyrządzeniem dalszych szkód zostaje powstrzymana przez Keigo Asano. Później towarzyszy w Keigo i Mizuiro Kojimie w wędrówce do Sklepu Urahary. Patrzy jak Kisuke otwiera Gargantę do Hueco Mundo dla Ichigo i pozostałych.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 143 Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Drużyna Karakura-Raizer Wkrótce po tym, jak Ichigo udaje się do Hueco Mundo, Tatsuki dołącza do drużyny Karakura-Raizer, która ma za zadanie pokonywać Hollowów podczas gdy Kurosaki będzie ratował Orihime. Kiedy Kon pokonuje Zonzaina, zostaje napadnięty przez czterech innych Hollowów. Widząc rozpacz Kona, Arisawa i pozostali członkowie pojawiają się i przedstawiają. Wszyscy zaczynają walczyć z istotami, a Tatsuki demonstruje swoją umiejętność zwaną Riser Deadly Magnum. Pozwala ona na wygenerowanie Reiatsu, które zostaje włączone do jej stylu walki. Może to również uruchomić do ataku pięściami. Po pokonaniu Hollowów przychodzi Shinigami Zennosuke Kurumadani, który pojawia się przed nimi i upada. Mówi im o obecności Gigantycznej Twierdzy Hollowów. W Twierdzy tej Nienazwana kobieta Arrancar twierdzi, że Sōsuke Aizen nie będzie musiał przybywać do Karakury osobiście.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 213 Zespół wraca do Kisuke Urahary. Tessai wyjaśnia następnie, że Twierdza jest zbudowana z setek słabych Hollowów. Następnie zostaje podany cel misji drużyny, jakim jest rdzeń znajdujący się w środku Twierdzy. Drużyna Karakura-Raizer wyrusza. Ururu Tsumugiya i Don Kanonji decydują się zostać na zewnątrz, by pokonać znajdujące się tam Hollowy, natomiast Tatsuki, Kon, Chizuru i Keigo próbują dostać się do wewnątrz. Gdy tam są, spotykają jeszcze więcej takich istot. Arisawa radzi sobie z nimi bez problemu i pokonuje jednego za drugim, jednak inny Hollow kieruje się na resztę zespołu, próbując ich zabić. Tatsuki chwyta go za ogon i uderza nim o ścianę Twierdzy, pozbywając się go. Następnie kobieta Arrancar próbuje zabić Arisawę, twierdząc, że jest Arrancarem, który dostał ogromną moc od Aizena. Zanim obie rozpoczną walkę, Chizuru przechodzi w Tryb Hiper Erotyczny i chwyta Arrancara za piersi. Tatsuki ogląda walkę przyjaciółki z kobietą Arrancar.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 214 Kon udaje się do pomieszczenia z rdzeniem. Z łatwością pokonuje Hollowy stojące mu na drodze, po czym niszczy główny cel swojej misji. Gdy rdzeń zostaje zniszczony, Twierdza zaczyna eksplodować. Kisuke korzysta następnie ze swojego Shikai, by pozbyć się reszty Hollowów w Twierdzy. Kon wraca z eksplodującej budowli i wraz z Tatsuki ogląda, jak reszta członków drużyny pogrążona jest we śnie. Wszystko ma miejsce wtedy, gdy powstają filary Sztucznej Karakury. Okazuje się, że drużyna Karakura-Raizer była tylko utrudnieniem dla Urahary w tworzeniu tych podstaw kopii miasta. Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Widzimy Tatsuki, gdy po raz kolejny ratuje Orihime przed zaczepkami Chizuru. Następnie spostrzega rysunek wykonany przez Inoue i Rukię, co myli ją z prawdziwą reprodukcją. Potem mówi im, że grafika miała być oparta na czymś relaksującym.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 169 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki i Keigo niosący swoich przyjaciół Po tym jak Tatsuki budzi się w mieście Karakura i znajduje swoich znajomych pogrążonych we śnie, słyszy krzyk Keigo, który mówi komuś, by wstał. Dziewczyna podchodzi do niego i uderza go w twarz. Chłopak zaczyna wyjaśniać swoją sytuację, jednak z każdym słowem staje się coraz bardziej irytujący, co skłania Arisawę do ponownego uderzenia go w twarz. Każe mu być cicho, po czym ten przeprasza, tłumacząc, że był po prostu podekscytowany faktem, iż ktoś oprócz niego nie śpi. Tatsuki przerywa mu, krzycząc by się nie tłumaczył. Arisawa pokazuje mu następnie ciała nieprzytomnych przyjaciół, Chizuru Honshō i Michiru Ogawy. Mówi Keigo, by wziął ciało Chizuru, podczas gdy ona będzie nieść Ogawę. Kiedy oboje podnoszą ich ciała, Tatsuki mówi, że zamierza zanieść ich do szkoły. Arisawa ostrzega też Asano przed dotykaniem Honshō w niewłaściwych miejscach. Kiedy chłopak zaczyna komentować piersi dziewczyny, Tatsuki po raz trzeci uderza go w twarz. Dziewczyna zaczyna tłumaczyć Keigo, że przez długi czas wędrowała po obrzeżach miasta i czuła się tak, jakby miasto zostało przeniesione w inne miejsce, ponieważ cały obszar otaczają góry. Asano zastanawia się, czy ma to coś wspólnego z Ichigo, po czym Arisawa odpowiada, że tak i to on będzie osobą, która coś z tym zrobi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 408, strony 13-17 Wkrótce potem zostają zauważeni przez Gina Ichimaru i Sōsuke Aizena, którzy rozpoznają dwójkę nastolatków z raportu Ulquiorry.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 409, strona 22 thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki upadająca pod naciskiem Reiatsu Aizena Po drodze Tatsuki pyta się Keigo, czy ma zamiar szukać Kojimy. Asano odpowiada, że już to zrobił, jednak od kiedy Ichigo przestał chodzić do szkoły, Mizuiro też zniknął i nie odbiera telefonu. Arisawa jest zaskoczona tym faktem, jednak Keigo wyjaśnia, że Mizuiro coraz bardziej oddala się od reszty, bardziej niż Ichigo i był szczęśliwy, gdy widział, jak przejął inicjatywę z Kuroskaim. Tatsuki każe następnie szukać Kojimy zaraz po przeniesieniu przyjaciółek do szkoły. Asano pyta ją, czy zamierza szukać Ryō Kuniedy i Mahana Natsuia, jednak ona odpowiada, że oni sobie poradzą. Dodaje, że ona postara zająć się Yuzu Kurosaki i Karin Kurosaki. Keigo mówi, że z nimi najprawdopodobniej jest ich tata, jednak Arisawa dodaje, że on także musi spać. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez rosnące ciśnienie Reiatsu nadchodzącego Sōsuke Aizena i Gina Ichimaru. Asano pyta się Tatsuki, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, jednak ta mówi mu, by się o nią nie martwił. Gdy Arisawa pyta się, kim oni są ci mężczyźni, upada na jedno kolano, martwiąc się o Keigo. Aizen chwali Tatsuki za to, iż pomimo tak małego dystansu pomiędzy nimi ona nadal jest przytomna. Kiedy Arisawa pyta go kim jest, ten mówi jej, że Ichigo przybędzie tutaj z nową mocą, by zabić ich, co doszlifuje jego umiejętności do perfekcji. Tatsuki odwraca się w stronę Keigo i każe mu uciekać, jednak on stoi w miejscu. Po chwili odwraca się i oddala się od nich z Chizuru na plecach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 410, strony 11-19 thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki zostaje uratowana przed Aizenem przez Kanonjiego Rangiku Matsumoto przybywa i prosi Dona Kanonjiego o zabranie Tatsuki i Michiru zdala od Aizena, co ten niechętnie robi. Kiedy Arisawa odzyskuje przytomność, patrzy na Rangiku i zastanawia się kim jest. Stwierdza, że jej ubrania są podobne do Ichigo, po czym skarży się, że Kurosaki nigdy nie wspominał o tym, że ma taką piękną przyjaciółkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 412, strony 3-6 Podczas ucieczki, Tatsuki mówi Kanonjiemu, by postawił ją na ziemi, ponieważ już może ustać na nogach. Mężczyzna mówi jej, by nie przesadzała, jednak Arisawa uderza go w głowę, gdy ten nadal odmawia odstawienia jej. Mężczyzna twierdzi, że po raz pierwszy słyszał taką rzecz. Następnie przychodzi Keigo, trzymając w dłoniach Zanpakutō Zennosuke Kurumadaniego. Asano tłumaczy, że ten miecz należy do nieprzytomnego "Af-san". Tatsuki pyta go, kim on jest, jednak Asano mówi, że później jej to wyjaśni. Dziewczyna pyta go, czy szukał Mizuiro i Chizuru. Keigo odpowiada, że tak, jednak zostawił ich razem w jednym miejscu. Następnie mówi, że porozmawiają o tym później, ponieważ Aizen jest coraz bliżej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 411, strony 15-17 Gdy grupa ponownie spotyka Sōsuke, na ratunek przybywa Ichigo, zaskakując tym Tatsuki. Kurosaki pozdrawia swoich przyjaciół i radzi zostać im tam, gdzie stoją. Oszołomiona Tatsuki zauważa, że wciąż czuje bijącą moc od Aizena, a od Kurosakiego ani odrobiny duchowej energii.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strony 1-8 Ichigo zmusza następnie Aizena do walki poza miastem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 417, strony 15-17 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Kiedy Kyōko Haida przybywa jako nowa uczennica Liceum Karakura, Tatsuki jest obecna podczas momentu, gdy dziewczyna przedstawia się całej klasie. Zaprasza również Orihime na obiad, kiedy pora lunchu prawie dobiega końca. W drodze do domu, Arisawa rozmawia z Inoue i innymi przyjaciółkami na temat Haidy, mówiąc, że jest bardzo inteligentna i wysportowana. Później kiedy Kyōko rani się podczas gry w koszykówkę, Tatsuki dmucha w gwizdek i zarządza przerwę. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Tatsuki spotyka Ichigo w klasie i pyta, czy przyniósł Tekken, bo niedługo wyjdzie następny. Gdy chłopak nie przekazuje jej gry natychmiast, Tatsuki pyta, czy o niej zapomniał, ale Ichigo daje jej to, o co prosiła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424, strony 12-13 thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki beszta Inoue Kiedy Tatsuki spotyka Ichigo na boisku do piłki nożnej, pyta, co z jego niedawnym zaangażowaniem w klubie koszykarskim, ale chłopak stwierdza, że jego "kontrakt" wygasł tydzień temu. Tatsuki informuje, że pracuje jako pomocnik instruktora w dōjō. Ichigo mówi jej następnie, że jest zadowolony tym, iż nie został tam dłużej, po czym ta grozi mu, że zadzwoni do swojego senseia. Podczas ich rozmowy, Inoue krzyczy do nich z pierwszego piętra budynku, a następnie schodzi do nich, ślizgając się po rynnie koło okna. Arisawa uderza ją następnie za jej lekkomyślność, jednak Ichigo komentuje to, mówiąc, że nie powinna być na nią zła. Orihime opowiada następnie o swojej ulubionej piosence, dodając, że chciałaby ją zmienić. Kiedy Inoue podaje dwie propozycje nowych utworów, zarówno Arisawa, jak i Kurosaki mówią, że obie są w porządku. Tatsuki spogląda na swój zegarek i uświadamia sobie, że jest spóźniona do pracy. Gdy wychodzi, przypomina Ichigo o jego własnej pracy i o tym, jak jego menadżer zareagował ostatnim razem, gdy Kurosaki nie zadzwonił.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 425, strony 9-14 thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki ogląda rany Tsukishimy Po tym jak Shūkurō Tsukishima dzwoni po nią, Tatsuki zjawia się w domu Ichigo wraz z Keigo i Mizuiro. Arisawa mówi Kurosakiemu, że słyszała, iż ostatnio bardzo późno wraca do domu, przez co Yuzu i Karin zamartwiają się o niego godzinami. Po tym, jak Ichigo uderza Tsukishimę, Tatsuki sprawdza, czy z Shūkurō wszystko w porządku. Następnie podchodzi do Ichigo i pyta się go, czy z nim wszystko w porządku, po czym zaczyna na niego krzyczeć i pytać się, co on robi. Mówi, że nie ma pojęcia na co jest taki zły, jednak dodaje, że on nie ma pojęcia co robi swojej rodzinie. Dziewczyna żąda jego przeprosin. Ichigo stara się coś powiedzieć, jednak Arisawa krzyczy na niego, mówiąc, by przestał się tłumaczyć i po prostu przeprosił.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 453, strony 6-12 Kiedy Ichigo i Kūgo Ginjō wchodzą do posiadłości Tsukishimy, są witani przez Tatsuki i resztę przyjaciół Kurosakiego. Arisawa wraz z resztą mówi Ichigo, że Shūkurō nie jest zły i powinien go przeprosić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 455, strony 6-9 Jakiś czas później, po klęsce i śmierci Kūgo i Tsukishimy, Tatsuki wraca do normy wraz z rodziną i resztą przyjaciół Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 14 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki patrzy na bilet Tatsuki idzie ulicą z Keigo i Mizuiro, którzy zastanawiają się gdzie jest Ichigo. Arisawa mówi, że nie ma pojęcia i zastanawia się, czy Keigo pytał siostry Kurosakiego. Keigo stwierdza, że sądzą one, iż Ichigo jest na obozie piłkarskim, chociaż ten jest już za nimi. Następnie pojawia się Shunsui Kyōraku, Keigo pyta go kim jest, zaś Tatsuki stwierdza, że musi być on przyjacielem Ichigo, po czym kapitan informuje ich, że ma dla nich wieści o rozstaniu z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 15-17 Kyōraku wyjaśnia, że Kurosaki prawdopodobnie zdobędzie moc, która będzie wywierać negatywny wpływ na Świat Ludzi, więc gdyby zdarzyła się taka sytuacja, będą zmuszeni zamknąć Ichigo w Soul Society. Tatsuki pyta czemu wszechkapitan tu przyszedł, skoro prawdopodobieństwo takiej sytuacji wynosi około jeden na dziesięć tysięcy. Kyōraku odpowiada, że nie mówienie niczego przyjaciołom Ichigo byłoby trochę niesprawiedliwe, po czym daje im duchowe bilety, aby mogli łatwo dostać się do Soul Society i ewentualnie odwiedzić Ichigo. Widząc zmartwioną minę Tatsuki, Shunsui mówi by się nie martwiła; nie stanie się to dziś albo jutro, Ichigo powinien zjawić się jeszcze przed walką i mieć czas na odpoczynek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 546, strony 1-7 Wyposażenie Karakura-Raizer Watch (tylko anime): Jako członek zespołu Karakura-Raizer, Tatsuki dostaje zadanie pokonania Hollowów w mieście Karakura. Aby to robić, potrzebuje mocy, która się ujawnia poprzez zegarek. Jej ubranie to Karakura-Raizer Beast. thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki używająca swojej techniki opartej na ogniu * Karakura-Raizer Beast Suit: Ten strój zwiększa moc Arisawy: :: : W omake o Karakura-Raizer, jej duchowa moc ukazywana jest poprzez ubranie Karakura. W kostiumie Karakura-Raizer, Tatsuki potrafi skumulować swoją energię w postaci ognia. Umożliwia jej to uwalnianie zgromadzonej energii w stronę przeciwnika pod postacią ognistych pocisków. Technika ta może być używana na dystans jak i w zwarciu. Umożliwia ona pokonywanie średniej klasy Holowów. ::Powiększenie mocy: Tak jak u inncyh Karakura-Raizer, jej strój zwiększa jej Reiatsu. Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki wręcz: Szkolona profesjonalnie od młodego wieku w karate, Tatsuki prezentuje wysoki poziom umiejętności w tej sztuce walki. Uczy Orihime technik, by ta mogła się obronić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 42, strony 1-2Manga Bleach; Rozdział 119, strona 15 Tatsuki jest uważana za drugą najsilniejszą dziewczynę w Japonii ze swojej grupy wiekowej. Możliwe, że była by nawet mistrzem, gdyby nie złamana ręka.Bleach''anime; Odcinek 20Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 68, strony 5-6 Wysoka wytrzymałość: Samozaparcie Tatsuki jest na tyle duże, by mogła dobrowolnie kontynuować walkę w krajowym turnieju ze złamaną ręką. Jest również w stanie uderzać istoty pokroju Hollowów. W walce z Numb Chandelierem była w stanie oprzeć się umiejętności kontrolowania Hollowa.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 13 thumb|right|190px|Reiatsu Tatsuki Energia duchowa: Jej energia duchowa jest na tyle duża, by mogła przeciwstawić się Gonzui Yammyego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 191, strony 11-12 Wyczuwanie duchów: Duchowa świadomość Tatsuki jest udoskonalona do tego stopnia, iż może wyraźnie zobaczyć Plusy, Hollowy, czy Shinigami oraz innego typu zjawiska związane z Reiatsu, choć nie posiada ona unikalnych zdolności związanych z mocą duchową.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 28, strony 9-10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 30, strona 19 Opracowała również zdolność do wyczuwania mocy duchowej Orihime nawet wtedy, gdy była ona w Soul Society. Była nawet na tyle zdolna, by wiedzieć, iż Inoue jest w Hueco Mundo i to nie z własnej woli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 239, strony 7-12 Odporność na Reiatsu: Nawet w obecności wzmocnionego Hōgyoku, które jest wszczepione w Aizena, Tatsuki była w stanie "oprzeć się" jego energii (choć nadal klęczała ze zmęczenia i była sparaliżowana ze strachu).Bleach''anime; Odcinek 302Manga ''Bleach; Rozdział 410, strony 14-17 Odporność na modyfikowanie pamięci: Po tym jak jej pamięć po walce z Acidwirem została rzekomo skasowana, Tatsuki wciąż pamiętała Rukię przebywającą w pokoju Orihime oraz uczucie ciężkiego oddechu (gdy była duszona przez Hollowa).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 37, strona 12 Występy w innych mediach Jako grywalna postać występuje w Bleach: The Blade of Fate i Bleach: Dark Souls. Pojawia się na moment w Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, gdzie musi być chroniona przed Ulquiorrą i Yammym przez Chada i Orihime, aż pojawi się wsparcie w postaci Ichigo, Urahary i Yoruichi. Ciekawostki * W trakcie wywiadu (tylko w mandze), Kon nabija się z jej małego biustu, a ona stwierdza, że nosi miseczki rozmiaru C. * Piosenka Tatsuki, którą wybrał dla niej Tite Kubo, to "Mou Aoi Tori wa Tobanai" autorstwa Hal. * W anime, 17 miesięcy po klęsce Aizena włosy Tatsuki rozciągają się aż do dolnej części jej pleców, natomiast w mandze sięgają jedynie do ramion.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 343Manga Bleach; Rozdział 424, strony 12-13 * Lubi nosić krótkie spodnie, rybaczki oraz bojówki. * Jest członkinią szkolnego klubu dyscyplinarnego. * Lubi szarlotkę. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Tatsuki Arisawa ru:Тацуки Арисава de:Tatsuki Arisawa fr:Tatsuki Arisawa es:Tatsuki Arisawa id:Tatsuki Arisawa ca:Tatsuki Arisawa pt:Tatsuki Arisawa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Liceum Karakura Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz